


Plumas de Cristal

by malkav128



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angel Stiles, Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkav128/pseuds/malkav128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, intenta terminar con su vida, cuando esta a solo a un paso de hacerlo, llega alguien que sin querer evita, su muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resplandor del alma

**Author's Note:**

> Pense en hacer una fusion en los universos, conforme avance la historia se explicara un poco mejor como va la cosa.  
> Sobre la mencion de la tematica A/B/O y el Mpreg no se tomara por el momento hasta mas avanzada la historia. Por ahora solo se abarcara la dinamica de Alpha, Beta y Omega en terminos del universo de TW. Quiero enlazar bien ese punto, para que no quede la crema con todo esto.
> 
>  
> 
> Cualquier error me lo dicen para corregirlo. Ojala sea de su agrado

Porque no podía quitármela de la cabeza, todavía me dolía el corazón pensar ella, la quería pero porque simplemente me tuvo que traicionar de esa forma, le había dado confianza, creí en ella, y ella trató de matarme, ya había pasado 5 meses de aquel incidente pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Por lo menos Kate estaba en la cárcel por intento de homicidio, secuestro y violación. Ya no podría lastimar a nadie más. No era muy agradable pensar que alguien que como yo, fue humillado de esa forma, torturado, cortado como si fuera un simple trozo de carne y electrocutado por días, no había problemas con las heridas físicas, esas sanan rápidamente, ser hombre lobo tenían sus ventajas, pero el problema eran las heridas del corazón y de la mente.

Laura había tratado de que saliera de casa, le reprochaba su encierro, trataba de conversar aunque fuera a punta de patadas pero casi no podía sacar palabras, de que podían conversar…

De como se había enamorado de una cazadora, a la cual le entregué corazón, le di mi confianza, le conté todos mis secretos, podría haber dado la vida por ella, creí en ella...

Pero lo único que conseguí a cambio, fue que se burlara de mi restregándome en la cara que solo había sido un juego para ella, como podría enamorarse de una bestia como... como podría estar con una perro miserable.

Mamá trataba de que comiera, estaba preocupada por mi salud, no estaba comiendo mucho, en las noches de luna llena no quería salir con la manada, solo quería que me dejaran solo, simplemente me encerraba en el cuarto. Se estaba preocupando de que posiblemente si seguía de esa forma me volvería loco, que me volvería feral, aunque ya tenía cierto grado de locura eso no se podía negar.

Peter trataba de animarlo a su modo, siempre con bromas pesadas de como el cuarto parecía una mazmorra, que apestaba, que ya encontraría a alguien con quien retozar y se me pasaría, cosas de ese estilo. 

Trato de que conociera a más gente en La Selva, eso no salió muy bien. Terminó en una carrera desesperado hacia la casa, empujando a todos en él local con tal de salir de ahí.

La llegada del resto de la familia en esta luna llena, en un intento de hacer una terapia de grupo, lo único que logró, es que saliera de la casa. Era demasiada gente, me sentía acorralado, no quería que me hicieran preguntas que no quería escuchar. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero…

Antes de alejarse demasiado de la casa pude oír a Laura diciendo, "por lo menos logramos que saliera". Salió en su auto sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta que llego al mirador.

Termino corriendo hacia él mirador, la vista era bella en la oscuridad de la noche, pero eso no importaba, salto la valla y camino hacia el borde.

Simplemente solo quería borrarse, no quería que nadie más se preocupara por él, no quería ser una molestia, quizás si daba un paso, solo un paso, todo acabaría.

Ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada más, de lo que la gente dirá, de preocuparse por él, era un inútil. Simplemente dejar de existir, solo tenía que dar un paso.

Solo quería que el dolor palpitante en mi pecho desapareciera, esa soledad que se había instalado en mi corazón. Esa oscuridad que me estaba oscureciendo, corrompiendo por dentro. Me sentía inmundo, profano, no me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de que todo lo que toco se corrompía.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza que me rodean estaban ahogados por las voces de los recuerdos, que hacen eco en mi mente. La respiración se hacía pesada, mis pulmones ardían.

Parpadee y, de repente, estoy de pie en el borde del acantilado solo unos pasos más y todo se acaba. Sería tan fácil dar esos pasos, tan fácil de quitar este dolor que había sentido; para finalmente deshacerme de este dolor dentro mi pecho, que por meses me ha obsesionado con cada respiración que he tomado.

Mi muerte solo sería un mísero recuerdo después nadie sabría quien era. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Doy un paso, otro. Tome mi último aliento.

Mi mente solo decía. Salta, Salta, Salta.

Quizás la familia estaría triste por un tiempo, pero eso pasaría. Podrían seguir adelante. Por mi culpa casi mueren, yo era solo una carga innecesaria. Ellos eran fuertes no como él. Débil, cobarde. No supe confiar en mis instintos, Kate me había engañado completamente cuando me decía que me quería, como no podía reconocer una simple mentira.

Está a punto de dar ese paso final, cuando todo se quedo en silencio. Pareciera que el mundo se congelo por un momento

Pude sentir nuevos aromas en el aire, me asusto, me dio vuelta rápidamente casi pierdo el equilibrio.

Pero no pude quitarme de la mente ese aroma, ahora que lo había olido. Trate de olfatear mejor el aire.

El aroma era dulce le recordaba a la canela mesclado con vainilla.

Mi cuerpo se tenso como si electricidad lo recorriera, el aire estaba cargado se sentía denso. Trate de enfocar mi vista para ver entre los árboles. Para ver de donde provenía ese aroma, de donde venia esa sensación.

Pude verlo, un resplandor azul eléctrico en las lejanías, en la cima del cerro. solo fue por unos segundos y desapareció de inmediato. Pude sentir un ligero temblor y el sonido de arboles cayendo a la distancia.

Corrí en esa dirección, el aroma era más fuerte conforme me acercaba, pensé que era más cerca, acelere el paso, conforme me acercaba pude sentir otro aroma… Sangre.

La sensación de electricidad era más fuerte con forme me acercaba, así como el aroma de sangre.

Había un resplandor azul más adelante.

Cuando llegue a lo que parecía un pequeño cráter, pude darme cuenta que había grandes árboles partidos o arrancados de raíz. Y en el centro estaba una persona de la cual emanaba la luz, parecía que se estaba debilitando de a poco, se estaba apagando. Estaba en posición fetal recostado en su lado izquierdo, pero lo más asombroso no era el resplandor azul que emanaba de su cuerpo…

Tenía alas. Alas grandes, mas grande que él, su ala izquierda estaba envuelta en torno a él como una manta, pero su ala derecha se desviaba en un ángulo extraño recostada en el piso y estaba manchada de sangre.

Me quede inmóvil viendo lo que tenía en frente mío, había dejado de respirar por un momento.

Me acerque lentamente, podía sentir su respiración lenta, le constaba respirar, los latidos de su corazón se estaban volviendo más lentos a cada momento, estaba muriendo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta corrí hacia él, no sabía qué hacer, si lo movía quizás podría provocar más daño que bien. Cuando estaba a su lado, pude darme cuenta, de que era un joven. Estaba semidesnudo tenia cortes en sus delgados brazos, sangre corría de su cabeza. Sus Alas era de un color azul oscuro.

Su latidos se estaban apagando, casi no emitía luz, estaba muriendo. El aire se estaba llenando de una aroma a muerte, casi no podía sentir el olor dulce de antes.

No podía hacer nada, era muy tarde, iba a morir. Sentí desesperación, para variar era inútil no podía hacer nada por nadie.

Me acerque trate de mover su hombro para que reaccionara, sus latidos casi se desvanecían.

Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, me sentía impotente, inútil, ¿cómo siendo un hombre lobo no era capaz de hacer algo?, ¿cómo no era capaz de ayudar?

“Vamos, vamos, despierta, no te mueras, no te puedes morir.”

Movía su cuerpo inerte, todavía quedaba un pequeño resplandor en sus alas, acerque mi mano para tocar su ala, sus plumas eran suaves y ligeras como la seda , pero…

Por un segundo, me pareció que yo estaba herido, me dolía en diferentes partes del cuerpo, salte hacia atrás, me caí, trate de ver mi cuerpo pero no había heridas, era un agonía trate de enfocarme, de mirar hacia el joven.

Donde había tocada su ala, estaba brillando, y el brillo se estaba extendiendo, pero… pero..

Mientras el resplandor se extendía por su ala, esta se estaba volviendo de un color celeste casi etéreo como si fuera de cristal, por un momento me quede congelado.

Me levante con el dolor en mi cuerpo y pude apreciar que sus dos alas ahora parecían de cristal, el resplandor estaba volviendo a su cuerpo, sus latidos se estaban volviendo más constantes me acerque de nuevo.

Volví a tocar el ala, era suave, pero ahora estaba rígida y dura como el cristal, por un segundo donde había colocado mi mano, empezó a formase una grieta, salte otra vez hacia atrás. Sus alas se empezaron a trisar, en un segundo las alas explotaron sin sonido alguno, se volvieron polvo. El resplandor se fue.

Quede horrorizado, pensé que le había destruido sus alas, le corte sus alas.

Pude darme cuenta que a mis pies había una pluma, una pluma de cristal, era pequeña, todavía emitía la misma luz etérea de color celeste.

La levante, en mis manos se sentía cálida, su tono se volvió levemente de un color anaranjado. Estaba fascinado con su forma. Era pequeña casi de unos 5 centímetros. No podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Me sobresalte cuando sentí un quejido, me acorde del joven a mis pies guarde rápidamente la pequeña pluma de cristal en mi bolsillo.

Sus latidos eran firmes. Todavía tenía sus heridas, pero de su espalda, donde antes nacían sus alas, había dos grandes cicatrices como si hubieran estado siempre ahí.

Ahora que solo había luz de la luna me di cuenta que su piel era clara como el color de una perla. Tenía varias heridas por el torso. Me saque la chaqueta y lo cubrí con ella, lo levante, con mucho cuidado. Era liviano. No sabía cuan grabes eran sus heridas pero su corazón latía con más fuerza a cada momento.

Suspire, por ahora parecía que estaba a salvo que no moriría aquí, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo paso.

Mi cuerpo me dolía, pero no tanto como hace un momento, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que había tenido en mi pecho, por ahora había que llevarlo a lugar seguro, tenía que llevarlo a la casa. tenía que atender sus heridas.

Corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido posible con el joven en mi brazos, no quería perder tiempo.  
Cuando estaba llegando al auto. El pareció recuperar el conocimiento y hablo, casi en un susurro. pero lo escuche claramente.

“Gra-Gracias, s-soy S-S-Stiles.” Dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

Se llamaba Stiles… Stiles el ángel.


	2. Dudas, cuidados e inseguridades...

El nerviosismo me estaba consumiendo. Cuando llegue al auto, en un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, trate de colocar lo mas cuidadosamente posible a Stiles, tratar de colocarlo en el asiento y evitando pasar a llevar sus heridas.

Tenía mil preguntas en mi cabeza. Stiles ¿era en verdad un ángel? eso parecía aunque no podía estar seguro quizás era alguna otra criatura, nunca había escuchado sobre ángeles, lo más probable es que sea otra criatura ¿Qué le había pasado a sus alas? acaso ¿le destruí sus alas? y ¿porque había sentido ese dolor en mi cuerpo si no tenia nada? Lo más importante quien le había causado las heridas que el tenia.

Conduje lo mas rápido posible hacia la casa, no había otra lugar seguro, si tenía suerte quizás alguien se había quedado en la casa, era remota la posibilidad pero tal vez podría haber alguien que me podría ayudar.

Trataba de mantener mi vista en el camino pero era inevitable desviar la mirada hacia Stiles, no había vuelto a reaccionar sus latidos eran estables, pero tenía que atenderlo rápido todavía quedaba la posibilidad que las heridas seguían siendo graves, el olor a sangre estaba siendo más fuerte a cada momento.

Al llegar a la casa me bajo rápidamente del auto tomo a Stiles en mis brazos pero al darme cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que había en el asiento siento que el alma se me va del cuerpo. Se estaba desangrando.

"¡AYUDA, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!"

Mis gritos eran desesperados mientras corría hacia la casa, antes que llegara a la puerta, esta se abrió para ver a Peter de pie en el umbral.

"Mierda Derek ¿qué paso?", cuando se poso su mirada en mi su expresión fue de horror, "ATACASTE A ALGUIEN." Fueron sus palabras con cierto tono de incredulidad, me dio miedo ver esa expresión en su cara, el siempre tan arrogante, siempre con sus bromas pesadas.

"DEJA DE DECIR TONTERAS Y AYUDAME, RAPIDO." Pase junto a él, deje a Stiles en el sofá. Peter trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le quite mi chaqueta comencé a ver sus heridas, junto con Peter comenzamos a tratar las heridas, desinfectando y colocando vendaje, algunos de los cortes eran profundos , pude oír una exclamación de Peter cuando vio las cicatrices de su espalda. Lo cual provoco que se me revolviera el estomago al recordar sus alas y como se habían ido.

Cuando habíamos terminado, me tranquilice un poco, me desplome en el suelo junto a sofá, estaba fatigado, la tensión que había estado teniendo me estaba pasando la cuenta mi sentidos me estaban volviendo loco, me quede dormido ahí mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, solo que al despertarme pude darme cuenta que estaba en la misma posición al lado del sillón, hace tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente. Estaba rodeado por la familia o parte de ella Peter estaba sentado a cierta distancia, Laura estaba de pie junto a mi madre, también estaba mi padre, todos ellos estaban mirándome, sus miradas eran de preocupación, me sentía como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, o a la espera de un veredicto en un juicio

"Derek necesito que me digas exactamente qué es lo que paso, ¿Por qué traes a un humano a la casa y estas bañado en su sangre?." La voz de mi madre era firme, estaba empleando su tono de autoridad como alfa. ¿Un humano? parece que pensaban que era un humano, trate de ver a Stiles en el sofá, como podría decirles lo que acababa de suceder, me creerían si les dijera toda la historia, y… ¿que dirían cuando supieran que estaba a punto de quitarme la vida…?

"Estoy esperando una respuesta." Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, las expresiones de los demás eran serias, lo más probable es que pensaran que había perdido el control y había atacado a alguien inocente. Tenía que decirles la verdad, no podía mentirles a ellos, ni siquiera intentarlo.

"Después de que salí de la casa fui hacia el mirador… cuando estaba ahí. Solo estaba pensando en una cosa…"

"¿Cual?" Pregunto Laura su expresión era seria.

Dude, no quería saber cuales iban a ser sus reacciones. Sentí un escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

"MIERDA DEREK, CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ", mi padre ladro, literalmente, con rabia en su voz se estaba desesperando por mi inseguridad. Solo pude agachar la cabeza.

"Saltar…"

El silencio reino en la habitación, levante la vista para darme cuenta de las expresiones de sus caras. Todos ellos estaban pálidos, Peter y mi papá me veían con incredulidad, mi madre se había llevado su mano a la boca, con lagrimas en sus ojos, Laura estaba fulminándome con la mirada.

Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos proseguí .

"Cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso final, sentí un ruido en la lejanía y olores nuevos en la zona. Me llamo la atención un resplandor en la lejanía por lo que fui a averiguar que era, cuando llegue ahí, lo encontré."

"Vamos hablar de tu intento de suicidio después… pero lo que quiero saber es porque trajiste a este chico humano acá, en vez del hospital." esa conversación que tendríamos después lo más seguro, es que sería tediosa, ahora no me dejarían solo en ningún momento, eso era lo más probable.

"Lo traje a la casa, porque no es humano."

"¿Cómo que no es humano?" Mi padre pregunto levantándose de su asiento apuntando hacia Stiles.

"Puede que ahora su olor cambio, pero cuando lo encontré era diferente."

"¿Diferente cómo?" ahora fue la Laura la que pregunto su expresión era de enfado todavía, lo más probable era que después cuando estuviéramos solos me patearía hasta que no sea capaz de sentarme en un tiempo. Mierda, que lindo panorama me esperaba.

"El… el… el tenia alas, como si fuera un ángel pero estaba lastimado casi muriendo."

"¿Me estás diciendo que encontraste un ángel en el bosque? ¿por qué no tiene sus alas?" el tono de incredulidad en la voz de Peter no era menor.

"El por qué no tiene sus alas, no lo puedo responder, en un momento me pareció que se cristalizaron y se rompieron. Tu viste las cicatrices en su espalda, de ahí nacían sus alas…" fue mi respuesta viendo a su cara, el solo parecía observarme detenidamente mientras hablaba.

La cara de preocupación de todos me estaba inquietando , debían pensar que estaba loco o algo así, pero en ese momento me acorde de la pluma que había quedado. "Si no me creen lo que digo tengo una de sus plumas."

Diciendo eso me levante para alcanzar mi chaqueta y sacar la pluma del bolsillo. Cuando la alce para que la vieran la pluma seguía brillando del tono celeste etéreo.

Cuando la vieron todos me miraron con incertidumbre. Mamá se acerco y tomo la pluma de mis manos cuando estaba en sus manos la pluma cambio de color, pero esta vez de un color rojo, eso gano una pequeña exclamación de asombro de su boca, los demás se acercaron y empezaron a examinarla, pero cuando se la estaban mirando comencé a inquietarme como si eso era algo que no deberían ver, tenía la sensación de que estaba expuesto ante ellos, pero no sabía por qué el de esa sensación.

Cuando Laura la tomo la pluma se volvió de color verde, Peter se volvió naranja y con mi padre se color de color rojo, el mismo tono que el de mi madre. Cuando me la devolvieron volvió a ser de color celeste.

"Eso es raro, pero no parece que fuera un juguete o alguna baratija, casi se sentía como si tuviera un corazón en las manos" dijo Laura mirando a los demás, los cuales solo asintieron. Volví a guardarla.

"Todavía tengo mi dudas de que sea un ángel, pero si el tenia esto quizás no sea del todo humano." Fue la respuesta de Peter con un poco de escepticismo .

Al final mi madre hablo . "Vemos, ya que como dices no es humano creo que lo mejor es que llamemos a Deaton para que lo vea y lo examine correctamente."

"¿Deaton, por que llamar a un veterinario? el no es un animal " exclame apuntando hacia Stiles mire a mi madre con un poco de incredulidad.

"Porque Deaton, además de ser un veterinario es el emisario de esta manada y un druida el debe saber que criatura es."

Guau eso no me lo esperaba, nunca me había tenido mucha confianza con Deaton, siempre me pareció alguien demasiado… misterioso, no me agradaba me causaba desconfianza. Mirando hacia Stiles.

"Hay demasiada gente en la casa, creo que lo más conveniente será llevarlo a mi habitación por ahora." Pude articular, no quería decírselo pero me sentía culpable por su alas, no quise decirles que las había tocado antes de que se quebraran.

"Te voy a ayudar." dijo Laura antes de lanzarme un palmetazo en la cabeza no le dije nada, ya que lo más probable es que después sería peor que un golpe en la cabeza.

Papá no decía nada, pero parecía estar meditando algo, junto con madre salieron de la casa.

Tome a Stiles con cuidado mientras Laura llevaba mi chaqueta y el botiquín. Cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras Peter dijo."Preparare algo de comer, para nosotros y el invitado. Les llevo algo a la habitación."

Dejando a Stiles en medio de mi cama pude ahora un poco más calmado. Pude ver su rostro mejor, tenia lunares, su piel era clara, su pelo castaño revuelto en todas direcciones no muy largo, tenia labios carnoso. Estaba a punto de tocar su cara cuando siento que la puerta se cierra.

Laura me estaba mirando con una cara de pocos amigos, sus brazos cruzados escondiendo sus puños, sus brazos estaban tensos, todavía estaba enojada por lo que admití que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Laura, me imagino lo que vas a decir… Pero no ahora… déjame descansar un poco no me siento bien todavía.."

"Por lo menos estas sintiendo algo idiota, ¿Que estabas pensando idiota?", sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia pero no alzo la voz, las pieza era insonorizadas pero no evitaría que la escucharan si gritaba.

"En serio Laura no es el momento, el cuerpo me duele todavía." Fue mi respuesta volviendo a mirar a Stiles no quería ver a Laura en estos momentos.

"¿Dolor?, ¿te lastimaste?." Diciendo eso se acerca hacia mí, tomándome del brazo, lo cual me saca un quejido. "Por favor no te encierres en tu pensamientos y dime todo, sé que no has dicho todo, además de la expresión que tienes en tu cara cada vez que lo vez, como si le hubieras hecho algo a ese chico."

"Stiles"

"¿Qué?"

"Su nombre es Stiles."

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Stiles?"

"No lo sé, pero no es lo que me preocupa en este momento. Cuando estaba en ese lugar, el estaba muriendo… No, estaba casi muerto. Sus alas eran de un color azul oscuro o negro no sabría decirte con seguridad, empecé a desespérame en un momento, era tanta mi angustia que en un momento toque sus alas…"

"¿Y?"

"Cuando las toque comencé a sentir un dolor en mi cuerpo, muy intenso casi agobiante, pero el asunto es que cuando me doy cuenta, donde había tocado sus alas se estaban convirtiendo en cristal."

"Así que desde ese momento has estado en dolor hasta ahora, y ¿no pensabas decirle a nadie?"

No pude evitarlo empecé a acariciar su rostro mientras seguía hablando." En el momento que las alas se convirtieron en cristal estas se rompieron. Creo que yo le provoque eso, que perdiera sus alas... no debí tocarlas… pero recobro cierta vida en el…"

"Estas teniendo un sentimiento de culpa, por dios Derek deja de hacer eso, no tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa, no puedes hacer nada en contra, hay cosas que se escapan de tus manos y simplemente no podrás hacer nada."

No le respondí cuando el silencio se estaba haciendo pesado en la habitación e incomodo. Ella prosiguió.

"Todavía no me has dicho como sabes su nombre."

"Por un momento el recobro la conciencia, y me dijo su nombre, pero desde ahí no ha vuelto a despertarse."

"Te voy a dejar solo por ahora, pero vamos a tener una conversación más profunda después y ten por seguro que voy a patear tu trasero melancólico, de esa no te salvas."

"Lo que tu digas."

Cuando Laura se fue de la habitación me senté a los pies de la cama mirando a Stiles cuando escuche una voz. _"Ella da miedo"_ , me di vuelta pero no había nadie.

"Definitivamente me estoy volviéndome loco." me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

 _"No estás loco, yo te estoy hablando lobo amargado."_ Mire hacia Stiles

"¿Stiles?"

_"Sip."_

Su labios no se movieron , su cuerpo no se movió, pero lo escuche claramente.


	3. El lobo y ángel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión inesperada y no muy agradable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos con el capitulo, perdón si no lo publique antes.  
> Cualquier error es mío, indíquenmelo y lo corrijo.  
> Gracia por leerlo.

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Era el pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la mente, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, no importaba que sus músculos le dolieran, aunque ya no era lo mismo que antes, se había vuelto loco, ahora estaba escuchando voces. Lo mejor sería que lo enceraran en un loquero o que algún cazador le pegara un tiro seria mas rápido.

 _"Puedes calmarte un poco, me estas poniendo más nervioso de lo que estoy."_ Escucho la voz otra vez.

Derek se quedo mirando el cuerpo del joven en su cama, todavía no se había movido o reaccionado de forma alguna. Seguía paseándose en la habitación no podía calmarse, varias teorías se le estaban cruzando por la mente.

 _"Heee, HOLA responde, no puedo leerte la mente. Necesito que hagas algo por mí."_ Eso era raro.

"En serio puedo escucharte en mi cabeza, pero no puedes leer mi mente cuando estás en ella." Derek respondió exasperándose un poco, con el claro pensamiento después de que dijo esas palabras, ahora estoy hablando solo, genial, simplemente genial.

 _"No funciona de esa forma, tenemos un enlace, pero no leería tu mente, ni de nadie más. Eso claramente seria una invasión de la privacidad y no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso… ahora puedes calmarte un poco y escucharme. "_ Estaba claramente irritado y casi desesperado por el tono que estaba empleando.

Se quedo pensando un momento en las palabras que había dicho Stiles "¿A qué te refieres con que tenemos un enlace?"

 _"Cuando estaba herido tu tocaste mis alas ¿no es así?"_ No pareciera que estuviera enojado por eso, por la forma en que lo decía.

"Si yo toque tu alas…" Estaba dudando en continuar pero sentía que debía decírselo. "Lo siento no quise que se rompieran."

 _"No te preocupes por eso, si no las hubieras tocado, yo ya estaría muerto ahora… además yo sería que tendría que pedir disculpas, además de darte las gracias por salvarme."_ Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero por que él tenía que pedir disculpas el no había hecho nada, aparte de aparecer herido.

 _"Cuando tocaste mis alas, se formo un enlace de almas por eso fui capaz de sobrevivir de cierta forma."_ Se quedo callado por un momento, Derek estaban tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho Stiles, por un momento estaba deseando que él pudiera hablar realmente y no tener que escucharlo en su cabeza.

 _"L-Lo siento de verdad lo siento no quise hacerte eso."_ Sus palabras eran desesperadas . _"Estas en dolor por causa mía, por este enlace que se formo, y ahora estas atado a mí, ahora no podrás tener tu propia vida."_ Parecía desgarrado por eso. Quien no estaría mal estando atado a alguien como él fue el pensamiento de Derek.

Trato de calmarse de respirar, el silencio que prosiguió se estaba volviendo incomodo. Estaba atado a él, a un chico que era claramente menor que él. Quizás eso no era tan malo, que mas podría salir mal. En definitiva su vida era una mierda antes, su vida era un mierda ahora y quizás lo seguiría siendo en el futuro. Cuando estaba por responder escucho que tocaban la puerta.

"Pase."

A la habitación entro Talía, seguido por su padre Ian y Deaton.

"Buenas noches Derek," fue el saludo del ¿veterinario, emisario o druida?, Derek ya no sabía cómo clasificarlo pero la desconfianza en el no había disminuido. Deaton se acerco a la cama y comenzó a sacar algunos elementos del maletín que llevaba. Derek que coloco en el otro costado de la cama siempre mirando a Deaton.

 _"No dejes que ponga sus manos en mi, por favor, que no me toque, no necesito que él me vea. Tienes que hablar con mis padres. "_ La voz de Stiles era nerviosa casi de terror, parece que no era el único con una aversión hacia Deaton.

"Voy a revisar su condición y a tratar su lesiones." Informo el veterinario, el tono que estaba empleando era tan calmado como si estuviera informando a un dueño de cómo procedería a ver a su mascota. La expresión que tenia era de calma absoluta. Eso lo estaba disgustando

Cuando sus manos tocaron el brazo de Stiles, el gruñido que salió fue notoriamente alto y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Stiles si hacerle presión como si lo estuviera protegiendo. El silencio que había fue absoluto en el segundo que Derek arremetió contra Deaton. Este se alejo lo más rápidamente posible cuando lo vio con las facciones de Beta de Derek, garras, colmillos y los ojos dorados, en una clara postura de ataque a todo aquel que tratara de acercarse.

Talía dejo escapar un rugido con furia hacia Derek, claramente exigiendo sumisión. La parte racional de Derek decía que debía presentarse a su Alpha, que debía mostrar respeto a su líder y madre, pero su lobo no quería ceder, no podía alejarse.

Ian se acerco lentamente a su hijo."Derek cálmate, nadie le va hacer daño, Deaton va a tratar sus heridas solamente" Toco su hombro ligeramente con temor de la reacción que pudiera provocar en su hijo, Derek gruño pero mantuvo su mirada en Deaton.

 _"Derek cálmate ya lo asustaste, deja de actuar como el gran lobo malo, escucha necesito que hagas algo por mí."_ Stiles estaba nervios, su lobo no quería que estuviera nervioso quería que estuviera con calmado, no podía entender por qué estaba reaccionado de esa forma, trato de regular su respiración de calmarse, hasta que sus colmillos y garras retrocedieron pero no sus ojos.

Talía no sabía cómo reaccionar a estos acontecimientos sus ojos todavía eran de color rojo pero no podía dejar de mirar a Derek y al joven debajo del, su hijo estaba claramente en una posición defensiva. Tratando de calmarse mientras su esposo estaba frotando su espalda.

Después de un tiempo cuando pudo calmarse completamente Derek se arrodillo al lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano del joven. Estaba frotando su rostro con ella, pero su vista seguía en Deaton.

"Perdón, no quise reaccionar de esa forma." Fueron las palabras que pudo gesticular Derek después unos momento de silencio mientras sotenia la mano de Stiles.

"¿Por que acabas de reaccionar de esa forma?, nadie le quería hacer daño, Derek." Ian le pregunto a su hijo mientras le seguía frotando la espalda.

"No sé porque reaccione de esa forma, pero…" Derek estaba dudando si decirles o no que la persona que estaba en la cama estaba hablando con el ¿telepáticamente?, lo más probable es que lo terminaran internando en Eichen House, aunque no sean capaces de detectar mentira podría pensar que el simplemente estaba loco y que creía fervientemente en lo que dijera.

"¿PERO QUE? DEREK RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS." Talía estaba furiosa por todos los acontecimientos que estaba ocurriendo.

_"O mierda si no muero en manos de tu madre, mis papás me van a matar, estoy seguro, o lo más probable es que me encierren hasta el próximo Apocalipsis que es lo peor. Tu hermana da miedo pero definitivamente ella es como un cachorro comparada con tu madre."_

"El no quería que Deaton lo tocara…" Cuando dijo esas palabras todos se quedaron mirando entre ellos como si no pudieran entender la declaración que había hecho.

"Creo que lo mejor será que espere un poco afuera para que ustedes puedan hablar con calma" Deaton dijo mientras procedía a salir de la habitación.

"Derek estoy segura que este joven esta inconsciente y el no ha hablado." Talía respondió.

_"Por favor hagamos esto de una manera rápida, hay que calmar los ánimos luego antes de que se vuelvan locos todos aquí. Yo me estoy volviendo loco con todas la posibles cosas que pueden ocurrir aquí."_

"Puedes callarte y dejarme pensar un poco" fue la respuesta de Derek hacia Stiles pero solo pudo escuchar un gruñido de su madre.

"Ten más respeto, soy tu madre y tu Alpha." Talía rugió, claramente pensó que la estaba haciendo callar a ella.

"Disculpa no te estaba diciendo a ti si no a él" dijo Derek apuntando a Stiles. "El me ha estado hablando, puedo escucharlo y el no quería que Deaton lo viera… dice que es mejor llamar a sus padres." Cuando termino de hablar, la preocupación en el rostro de sus padres era algo que ya estaba esperando.

_"Ya hagamos esto de una forma rápida para que dejen de creer que estás loco, necesito que hagas una oración hacia el ángel Castiel, di que su hijo esta aquí y que necesita de su ayuda. Eso si te advierto que mis padres podrían ser un poco agresivos."_

"Derek creo que deberías ir a descansar un poco, parece que esto te está afectando." Ian decía las palabras lo mas calmadamente posible, como si Derek pudiera reaccionar mal de nuevo.

"Papá no estoy loco si es lo que estas pensando, si no me crees espera un poco sus padre van a venir dentro de poco." Diciendo eso Derek cerro sus ojos trata de formular una oración en su mente, una plegaria hacia este ángel Castiel fuera quien fuera, nunca había sido creyente se sentía ridículo haciendo esto… pero… quizás solo tal vez podría creer tan solo un poco, mientras seguía sosteniendo las manos del joven que estaba en la cama.

Pareciera que de un momento a otro todo se congelo, tuvo las misma sensación que había tenido, cuando encontró a Stiles, pero era más fuerte mas amenazante. Se sintieron truenos y relámpagos afuera. Tuvo miedo nunca le había gustado los truenos. Cerro sus ojos por un momento tratando de aferrarse a la mano de Stiles, cuando sintió un nuevo olor en la habitación, la mano de su padre se aferro a su hombro lo estaba sujetando firmemente.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, pero trato de hacerlo lentamente.

Cuando lo abrió y levanto la vista pudo ver a dos hombres de pie al otro lado de la cama. Estaban enojados, no, estaban furiosos. Lo estaban viendo fijamente sus miradas eran penetrantes, un par de ojos de color miel verdosos y otro de color azul muy furiosos.

La persona de ojos color miel verdosos tenia, el cabello trigueño levemente despeinado, su complexión era de amplia musculatura. En contraste con su cuerpo, tenía un rostro de rasgos finos, empezando con su nariz un poco respingada y una barbilla partida. Con tez bronceada y labios bien formados, hasta el punto de poder llamarlos "carnosos", y pecas en su rostro. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y camisa a cuadros.

La persona de ojos color azul intenso, tenía el pelo moreno y revuelto, como si nunca se lo peinara, parecía bastante desarreglado llevaba traje con corbata azul y una gabardina. Sus rasgos faciales son muy angulosos y rectos, con un leve hoyuelo en el mentón y una barba de días, su piel era clara. Era un poco más bajo que el otro hombre.

Talía rugió, rugió como si alguien estuviera amenazando a su manada, estaba desafiando a los dos hombres delante de ellas mostrando sus rasgos en una clara postura de atacar al mínimo movimiento. El hombre de ojos verdes se quedo mirando no cambio su postura, solo levanto su mano. Talía gruñía pero no se movía, sus latidos estaban desesperados, el aroma de desesperación estaba emanando de ella y la ira, pero no se movía, no podía. Ian tampoco se movía seguía sosteniendo el hombro de Derek no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El hombre de ojos azules se arrodillo su expresión cambio, estaba preocupado y llevo una mano hacia la frente de Stiles. Su mano brillo, un brillo de color blanco, pero no cambio nada. Stiles seguía inconsciente.

Su expresión era de pánico miro hacia el otro hombre. "Dean no está funcionando, no puedo curarlo."

Dean era el nombre de la otra persona que seguía con su mano levantada. "QUE LE HICIERON A MI HIJO." Exclamo con furia en sus voz, sus ojos brillaron de un tono dorado, el aroma a desesperación de Talía e Ian estaba aturdiendo los sentidos de Derek, nunca pensó que los vería de esa forma. Se estaba asustando por lo que podría pasarles, y si los mataban por su culpa.

 _"O mierda, o mierda, o mierda."_ Stiles empezó a recitar en la cabeza de Derek. _"Mi papá está furioso, dile a mi padre Castiel que intente curarte a ti. Rápido antes que esto sea una masacre"_

"D-Disculpe… Señor Castiel." Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Derek, los dos hombre se quedaron mirando fijamente.

"Stiles dice que trates de curarme a mí, para que el sane." Sus miradas eran de sorpresa se quedaron mirando por un momento entre ellos. Castiel pregunto.

"¿Puedes hablar mentalmente con mi hijo?" Lo decía como si no podía creer lo que estaba preguntando. Derek estaba dudando en responder la pregunta se quedo mirando a sus padres que todavía estaban congelados.

"El me habla a mi mente, yo lo puedo escuchar." No sabía que es lo que podría pasar solo quería que sus padre estuvieran bien que nada les pasara ahora.

Dean bajo su mano e inmediatamente Talía e Ian respiraron agitadamente mirando fijamente a los dos hombre delante de ellos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" Pregunto Dean.

"Derek" Diciendo eso Derek se levanto sin dejar de sostener la mano de Stiles. Castiel rodeo la cama paso junto a Talía la cual gruño solamente e Ian dejo espacio entre Castiel y su hijo. Toco el brazo de Derek y se produjo el resplandor.

Stiles abrió los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire y se quedo jadeando en la cama. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Su mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo Derek se volvió a arrodillar, su cuerpo dejo de doler. "Es bueno verte despierto Stiles."

Stiles poso su mirada en Derek y sonrió.

"Lo mismo digo, es bueno verte Derek, tienes unos ojos que vale la pena quedarse viendo." Derek se ruborizo por eso, no era un comentario que esperaba del chico que estaba en la cama, ni menos el momento adecuado para eso, aunque el también, tenía unos ojos bonitos color ámbar.

Fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos por un gruñido proveniente de Dean.

"Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes. TODOS" dijo Castiel casi parecía como si fuera una declaración de un juicio.


	4. Revelaciones incomodas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por lo comentarios, todavía estoy tratando el asunto de cambio de narrador, estoy experimentado un poco con eso disculpen si es una molestia.

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, se sentía como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Los dos hombres estaban serios por ahora, ya no estaba esa aura de amenaza inicial que tenían, pero los las padres de Derek estaban tensos y no apartaban la mirada de los dos hombres, pareciera que estaban evaluando lo que deberían hacer, Talía seguía con los ojos de color rojo.

Ian tomo la palabra después de unos momentos de silencio, "Creo que deberíamos bajar a la sala de estar para que podamos conversar." Las palabras las dijo con un poco de nerviosismo. "Creo que Peter estaba preparando algo si gustan servirse alguna cosa."

El siempre era el mediador tratando de calmar las cosas en la familia, tenía una paciencia de santo con todos.

"Derek, hijo vamos abajo."

Derek se quedo dudando por un momento, y acompaño a sus padres hacia abajo. No entendía por que se sentía incomodo dejando a Stiles.

Deaton se encontraba en la entrada mirándolos. "Disculpa por las molestias Deaton pero ya hemos solucionado el asunto, de verdad haberte molestado." Decia Talía.

"No hay problemas, quizás después podamos hablar con más calma." dijo esas palabras mirando a Derek.

"Nos vemos en la clínica, después conversamos". Deaton salió de la casa y luego se pudo escuchar el sonido de su auto.

Sentándose en el sofá se quedo mirando fijamente a sus padres Ian estaba sentado también, mientras Talía parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas por la sala. "Todavía faltan algunas horas antes que el resto de la familia llegue… espero que no tengamos problemas con los invitados."

"¿Cuáles invitados?" pregunto Laura entrando con una bandeja con tazas seguida de Peter.

"Que extraño los truenos que hubo, el pronóstico no decía nada de una tormenta eléctrica." Peter decía mientras colocaba una bandeja con bocadillos. "Hermana ¿qué te pasa por que estas con ese ánimo?"

"Peter, Laura tomen asiento. Tenemos invitados y creo que debería escuchar lo que tienen que decir." Ellos intercambiaron miradas perplejas y procedieron a sentarse también sin decir palabras. A Peter y Laura les gustaba jugar bromas a Talía, pero la firmeza en la voz y la postura que tenia pareció dejar ver que el asunto que debían tratar era serio, así que no dijeron nada.

Pasado algunos momentos todos prestaron atención a los pasos que venía de la escalera.

Dean venía con un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles y Castiel al otro lado, Stiles se veía bastante incomodo entre los dos.

"¿Cuando llegaron estas dos personas?" dijo Laura.

Peter agrego "A mí me interesa más saber ¿cómo es que el joven aquí esta como si nada le hubiera pasado?, con esas heridas que tenia. Peter agrego apuntando a Stiles, el cual se encogió mas, tratando de hacerse pequeño. Dean solo fulmino con la mirada a Peter.

"Disculpen por la molestias que provocamos hace unos momentos, no era la mejor forma de reaccionar." Expreso Castiel de una forma seria."No queríamos agredir a nadie, pero nos preocupamos cuando vimos a nuestro hijo en esas condiciones."

Tanta Laura como Peter estaban preocupados por las palabras. Dean soltó un bufido, el cual se gano una mirada de reproche de Castiel.

"Me presento soy Castiel un ángel del señor, el es mi compañero y esposo, Dean Winchester y nuestro hijo Stanislaus Stilinski Winchester." Un quejido soltó el Winchester mas joven.

Cuando esas palabras se pronunciaron el aire pareciera que se hubiera congelado en la habitación, todos contuvieron la respiración, todos palidecieron. Los Winchester eran legendarios, hace mucho que no se escuchaba ese apellido, si el apellido Argent era malo, el apellido Winchester era nefasto. Ellos eran cazadores legendarios, cazaban cualquier criatura que se les cruzara, y casi nadie podía decir que sobrevivieron a ellos.

Dean solo sonrió al ver la expresiones que había causado las presentaciones, pero no dijo nada.

"No les vamos a causar daño alguno si es lo que les preocupa, no había conocido antes Hombres lobos de su tipo." Castiel dijo señalándolos. "Nos hemos encontrado con otros hombre lobos antes pero no eran tan sutiles como ustedes."

"Mi nombre es Talía Hale, Alpha de la Manda Hale, mi esposo y segundo al mando Ian Hale, mi hermano Peter Hale y ellos son nuestros hijos Derek y Laura, un placer conocerlos…" su voz era firme y fría, bajo toda esa cordialidad se podía entre leer, _si le hacen algo a mi familia les arranco la garganta como pueda._

"Debido a condiciones que vamos averiguar, nuestro hijo fue herido, como pudieron ver. Pero el asunto que nos preocupa es otro." Tomo una pausa como si estuviera meditando las palabras que decir. "Estamos agradecidos por la ayuda que su hijo presto al nuestro… pero a raíz de eso, ellos ahora están acoplados."

Derek se quedo procesando las palabras que había dicho Castiel, observo a Stiles que estaba ruborizado con su mirada hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A eso se refería Stiles con lo que había dicho sobre un enlace, por eso le había pedido disculpas.

"¿A que te refieren con que están acoplados? ¿es como cuando un lobo encuentra a su compañero?" Pregunto Ian, Talía pareciera que no podía dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Dean como este a ella.

"Es algo similar a eso, pero más profundo. El lazo que se formo entre nuestro hijos es imperfecto por ahora, a raíz de eso Derek estaba sintiendo el dolor de Stanislaus."

"¿QUEEE?." Exclamo Talía. "DEREK ¿POR QUE NO HABIAS DICHO QUE ESTABAS EN SOPORTANDO DOLOR Y POR FAVOR, DI TODO LO QUE SEPAS?"

"Porque me sentía culpable por sus alas, cuando las toque, estas se rompieron…"

Castiel prosiguió. "Es verdad que se rompieron por que las tocaste, pero eso dio paso a que se formara el vinculo entre ustedes, y gracias a que tu eres una criatura sobrenatural con un alma buena, el sobrevivo, si hubiera sido una persona normal los dos habrían muerto."

"¿Perdió sus alas para siempre?" Pregunto Derek claramente preocupado, por la respuesta que podrían dar.

"Su alas crecerán con el tiempo, no debieron romperse. Eso se debió al tipo de heridas que tenia."

Dean procedió a hablar a continuación. "El asunto que me preocupa es que a causa de este vinculo defectuoso que tienen, mi hijo no puede estar lejos de ti, a menos que los dos sufran las consecuencias de eso. Lo cual puede incluso provocar incluso la muerte de los dos." Dean parecía furioso. "No estoy contento de que mi hijo se haya acoplado a un perro."

"DEAN." Exclamo Castiel

Esas palabras provocaron un gruñido general de la familia Hale, a excepción de Derek. que pensaba que tenia razón, le había arruinado la vida de Stiles. Compararlo con un perro era poco, los perros no se merecían ese insulto ellos eran mejor que él.

"Por favor le suplico que no insulte a nuestra familia, si queremos manejar esto en buenos términos" Dijo Ian.

Dean frunciendo el ceño soltó un bufido. "Perdón por eso, es la costumbre." Sus disculpa no parecían del todo sinceras. Todavía había gruñidos de parte de los Hale, ellos notaron claramente la mentira de Dean.

"Disculpen por eso, Dean no sabe medir sus palabras." Explico Castiel. "Nosotros nos quedaremos en las cercanías, pero Derek y Stanislaus deben quedarse juntos."

Fue interrumpido por Peter. "Me estás diciendo que mi sobrino debe estar pegado tu hijo como si fueran siameses, cuando claramente nos aborrecen." Peter puntualizo

"Yo no los aborrezco, no pienso eso de ustedes." Todos se quedaron mirando a Stiles después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, todos los Hale también notaron que él no estaba mintiendo, estaba nervioso, su corazón parecía el de un conejo. Pero no mintiendo.

"Así que básicamente ¿nos estás diciendo que mi hermano y el, están casados?"

"¿Por qué crees que estoy tan molesto? Mi hijo ni siquiera es mayor de edad y está casado por así decirlo." Dean exclamo.

"Ahora hay que ver lo que podemos hacer." puntualizo Castiel era un poco escalofriante que no demostrara muchas emociones aun con todo lo ocurrido pero tenia razón que era lo que tendrían que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Talía tomo la palabra a continuación, claramente estaba molesta pero estaba tratando de mantener la compostura.

" Stanislaus…"

"Stiles, por favor. Si no es mucha la molestia." Interrumpió Stiles.

Talía se quedo mirándolo por un momento. "Stiles podría quedarse por ahora con nosotros, si no les molesta."

Dean volvió a gruñir, Castiel solo le dio un mirada pero asintió. "Creo que sería lo mejor por ahora, ninguno de nosotros queremos que ellos sufran, además nosotros debemos averiguar sobre aquellos que lastimaron a Stanislaus."

"Una sola consulta." Dijo Dean levantando la mano, tanto Talía como Ian se tensaron por el gesto pero nada ocurrió.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

"¿Cuáles son las capacidades de sus sentidos?"

"La mayoría son mejores que los de un humano, sobre todo el olfato." Respondió Peter. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Para hacerles una advertencia, si acaso llegan a sentir un olor a azufre, aléjense del lugar y comuníquense con nosotros." Fue todo lo que dijo Dean bastante serio.

Todos miraron extrañados por la advertencia, pero él no pareció importarle, solo se limito a darle un fuerte abrazo a Stiles y un beso en la cabeza. "Nos vemos hijo, mantente en contacto."

Stiles se dio vuelta y abrazo a Castiel, con un beso en la mejilla. "Adiós papá."

Los dos hombres se acercaron a Talía e Ian y le dieron la mano, el gesto de cortesía fue un poco inesperado pero cuando se alejaron los dos, en un parpadeo ellos habían desaparecido.

Tanto Laura como Peter exclamaron asombrados por la repentina desaparición de los dos invitados.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Peter hablo.

"Necesitamos una explicación clara de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, porque creo que tengo la mitad de la historia aquí, y ¿por que tus supuestos padre nos están advirtiendo sobre el azufre?" Peter señalo hacia Stiles.

Stiles estaba nervioso se acerco a tomar asiento. "Creo que voy a empezar por la advertencia primero. El olor a azufre es el olor de los demonios." Pero fue interrumpido por Laura. "Espera un poco estás diciendo que los demonios existen."

"Si, existen al igual que los ángeles, ellos fueron los que me lastimaron en primer lugar. Eso es lo que desato todo esto." Stiles se quedo meditando un poco hasta que dijo."¿Puedo preguntarles algo?"

"Si por supuesto" respondió Ian.

Stiles miro hacia Talía. "Cuando se presento señora Hale, usted dijo que era el Alpha de la manada, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?"

"Dentro de los hombre lobos, existen tres tipos. Los Alphas son los líderes de la manada, son más fuertes que los demás lobos y son los únicos que pueden convertir a un humano en hombre lobo." Stiles asintió, parecía que estaba tratando de memorizar todo mientras escuchaba a Talía."Los Betas son todos los demás dentro de la manada, y los Omegas son aquellos lobos que están sin manada, en la mayoría de los casos ellos pierden el control y son los primeros en morir en manos de los cazadores o a manos de otra manada."

"Oh eso es un poco inesperado." El sonrió.

"¿Por qué es inesperado, eso no lo debería saber un cazador?" Dijo Peter mientras se servía una taza de café, Stiles negaba con la cabeza.

"Yo no soy un cazador, mi padres dejaron de cazar hace años por lo que se." el sonreía mientras decía eso.

"No puedo imaginar que los ángeles adoptaran, o alguno de los dos es tu padre biológico." Decía Derek después de mucho rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Por eso decía que su clasificación de hombres lobos era inesperado, ellos son mis padres biológicos."

"¿QUEEE?" Exclamo Laura, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"Para los ángeles, los Alphas son ángeles dominantes o agresivos y son mas fuertes, aunque no siempre es así, mi papá Castiel es un Alpha. Los Betas son ángeles mediadores y los Omegas o Sumisos son aquellos que tienen la capacidad de tener hijos, como mi papá Dean aunque por su actitud o contextura él se parece más a un Alpha, yo soy un Sumiso igual que el." Stiles dijo lo más relajado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que los hombres pudieran tener hijos como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, Peter tenía su taza a medio camino, y no se había dado cuenta que estaba botando el café.


	5. Acorde a la situación.

Decir que Stiles estaba absolutamente contento con las expresiones de la familia Hale era poco decir, estaba muerto de la risa internamente pero estaba tratando de mantener la compostura al frente de ellos. No debía estar pensando en divertirse en un momento como este. Solo esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de un momento de silencio, meditando en lo que diría sin causar tanta conmoción a estas personas que le habían ayudado, estaba tratando de formular sus ideas, todavía se sentía incómodo por la falta de su gracia, se sentía tan raro. Quizás la idea de hacer algunas bromas no era tan malo, no tendría que pensar en la falta de sus alas, en la idea de que ahora era casi un humano normal, por ahora…

Peter se dio cuenta que estaba botando el café que se estaba sirviendo, así que dejo la taza en la mesita y se quedó mirando de una manera que era francamente espeluznante. Dio la sensación que estaba bajo un microscopio. Los pensamientos lo estaban traicionando estaba sobreactuando… suponía. “Eehh, cambiando de tema, ¿son solamente ustedes los únicos miembros de su manada?”

Parecía que nadie quería hablar solo se quedaron mirando unos a otros como si meditaran el compartir esa información con un extraño, lo cual era bastante lógico, apenas lo conocían.

“Disculpen si dije algo inapropiado, tengo ciertos problemas de filtro cerebro-boca, y termino diciendo cosas sin sentido o hablando de temas algo vergonzosos cuando me siento un poco acorralado…” diciendo esas palabras trato de poner la cara más inocente que pudiera hacer. No podía perder la compostura enfrente de estas personas, se estaba colocando demasiado nervioso e incómodo.

“Disculpa, pero tienes que entendernos que todo esto es demasiado repentino además de ser mucha información para procesar.” El padre de Derek estaba hablando, Ian se llamaba, parece. Daba la impresión que él era más calmado que su esposa que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Si, ella daba miedo y no parecía ser una persona con la cual meterse.

Talía se puso de pie y lo señalo. ”Primero mi hijo llega con un jovencito herido y bañado en sangre, lo primero que pensamos es que había perdido el control. El niño resulta ser un ángel, aunque tengo mi dudas de que lo sean todavía, independiente de sus habilidades” Stiles trato de argumentar levanto la maño pero antes de que saliera algún sonido de su boca Talía le lanzo una mirada gélida y se encogió en el asiento.

“Después llegan tus padres, los cuales nos amenazan y nos dicen que, tu estas en un estado de servidumbre con mi hijo y que si cualquier cosa le pasa a alguno de ustedes el otro también lo sufrirá. Disculpa si soy un poco escéptica sobre todo esto.” Por un momento pareciera que había terminado con sus argumentos, aunque tenía razón todo esto era demasiado.

“Que buen resumen hermanita ahora tengo la película completa.” Peter sonreía, todo esto le parecía muy gracioso al parecer pero su mirada seguía dando escalofríos.

“GUARDA SILENCIO PETER.” Talía rugió dando un destello de color rojo en sus ojos.

La reacción inmediata de Stiles fue saltar inmediatamente del susto, su corazón pareciera que quería salir de su pecho le estaba faltando el aire, como podía ser que no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, sentía la desesperación. Se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, sujetando sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba temblando, no podía controlarlo, no podía detenerse. Este no era su cuerpo, quería salir, volar lejos de esta situación estar con su familia, sus pulmones ardían tratando de obtener aire cerrando sus ojos, esto es un sueño se repetía. Pero no tenía su Gracia, sus alas o sus habilidades. Se sentía tan desprotegido demasiado débil. Deseaba estar desesperadamente con sus padres y tíos.

Sus ojos ardieron, lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos.

Sintió unos brazo alrededor del, y palabras susurrándole. No podía entender las escuchaba lejanamente, la sensación de calidez lo estaba calmando, pudo darse cuenta de que era Derek el que lo estaba abrazando, susurrándole palabras. C _álmate, está todo bien. Nada te pasara estas a salvo, respira._ Lo repetía como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

Pudo controlar su respiración en un momento pero no su llanto, se sentía impotente en frente a esta situación, tan frágil…

Unos momentos después que fue capaz de respirar con normalidad, Laura hablo. “Eso fue bastante interesante, por decirlo de alguna forma. Una creatura supuestamente poderosa teniendo un ataque de pánico. No creo que sea algo muy común.”

No quería abrir sus ojos, se sentía como un bicho siendo estudiado, pero hablo. “¿un ataque de pánico eso fue lo que me paso?”

La voz de Peter le llego “Claro chico ¿acaso es la primera vez que te pasa eso?”

Se mordió el labio antes de responder “Si.”

Abrió sus ojos para ver a la familia Hale mirándolo, todos parecían preocupados hasta Talía, la cual dijo. “Disculpa por mi reacción creo que me excedí un poco.” Parecía dudar por un momento se veía un nerviosa ahora. “Me pongo demasiada a la defensiva… si algo puede lastimar a mi familia.” Era casi como escuchar a mi papá Dean.

Él era igual con la familia.

“No es su culpa, quizás esto se vuelva algo común para mi ahora en mi estado.”

“¿Cuál es tu estado Stiles, te refieres al vínculo que tienes con Derek?” Ian pregunto.

“Aparte de eso, ahora yo soy como un humano normal…” No estaba seguro si decirles todo, si quería continuar hablando mientras seguía envuelto en los brazos de Derek.

Unas lágrimas se le escaparon cuando comenzó a hablar. “He perdido casi por completo mi Gracia, perdí mis alas y habilidades sin contar con la telepatía, nunca me había sentido tan indefenso antes, es como si me faltara una pierna. Un vacío que tengo en mí ser. Aunque no pueder ser tan malo… supongo, mis padres también fueron humanos en algún momento.” Mierda eso último fue demasiada información. Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano trato de recuperar la compostura.

“¿Qué es la Gracia? De la cual hablas.” Laura pregunto calmadamente pareciera que no quería alterar a nadie en la sala.

“La gracia es la esencia de un ángel, su energía, lo que les da todo lo que son. Por lo menos sé que la puedo recuperar. Si es que sobrevivo el tiempo suficiente.” Si era torpe como un ángel, siempre metiéndose en malas situaciones, como humano sus expectativas de vida no eran muy alentadoras.

Derek se levantó quiso decir algo, pero se mordió el labio. No quería alejarse del todavía. Se sentía demasiado seguro con este desconocido, su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, en su nueva condición.

“Stiles no te preocupes nada te pasara.” Derek decía de una forma tan solemne y estoico que pareciera que estaba haciendo un juramento. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente si darse cuenta de los demás, quería creer en las palabras de este hombre de pie junto a él.

Ian se aclaró la garganta. “Respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, tenemos más familia que está de visita en estos momentos unos hermanos y sus hijos, así como nuestros padres, además de 3 hijos más que estas con ellos en estos momentos… Salieron a pasear por ahora.”

“Guau, eso es una gran familia.” Fue la declaración de Stiles esbozando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Laura parecía saltar de la emoción en estos momentos “Si somos una gran familia, quizás puedas sentirte un poco incómodo con tanta gente, en tu estado actual.” Declaro.

“Creo que lo mejor sería que Stiles permaneciera en la habitación de Derek ¿Qué hora es?” Talía decía de una forma seria pero no tenía ese tono amenazante de hace unos momentos, quizás ya no lo estaba catalogando como amenaza.

“Hermanita son exactamente las 4:25, deben estar llegando dentro de poco.” Fue la respuesta de Peter con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Derek cuida de Stiles, manténganse en la habitación el resto del día, hasta que tus tíos y los padres de Ian se vayan en la tarde o la noche dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, después veremos cómo nos acomodamos y te presentaremos al resto de mis hijos como a mi madre Stiles. Laura ayuda a Peter a preparar algunas cosas para que los de más puedan comer cuando lleguen.”

Pareciera que estaba formando un plan de batalla y disponiendo de las tropas, por cómo se expresaba.

“Ian y yo hablaremos con ellos para que no los molesten, por el momento y los dejen descansar.” Eso parecía el fin de la conversación, por lo visto.

Los demás empezaron a moverse, así como Derek tendió una mano para que me levantara pero, fue un poco incómodo ya que daba la sensación de que fuera una damisela, pero no sabía bien cómo podía reaccionar mi cuerpo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Aceptando la mano para colocarse de pie, se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación, Derek coloco llave en la puerta, se notaba claramente incómodo, “No piense mal, es solo para que los más pequeños no entren.”

Se dirigió hacia aun mueble y empezó a rebuscar algo en los cajones. “Puedes dormir en la cama yo ocupare un saco de dormir ¿Quieres ocupar alguna camiseta para dormir?”

“Bueno si no te molesta.” Un poco incómodo procedí a sacarme la camiseta que me había dado mis padres, mientras Derek se quedó mirando fijamente antes de que se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando, momento en el cual agacho la mirada sonrojándose un “disculpa” casi en un murmullo.

“No te preocupes, como si no me hubieras visto casi desnudo ya, además no tengo un físico demasiado impresionante como el tuyo.” El solamente se dio vuelta para buscar algo en los cajones y aventó una camiseta la cual atrapo en el aire.

Despojándose del resto de la ropa para ganarse en la cama sintiéndose un poco incómodo, por dejar a Derek en el suelo… las luz se apaga y escucha los movimientos antes que todo se cierne en silencio, trata de no pensar en las cosas que van a ocurrir de ahora en adelante…

Con es en la mente se queda dormido, en un sueño inquieto abrumado por la oscuridad, y recuerdos del ataque había sufrido, todo era un vórtice de imágenes. Cuando fue dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto, estaba bañado en sudor frio, la sensación era asquerosa, estaba tiritando, congelado castañeando los dientes.

Tratando de incorporarse noto que se asomaba luz por la venta estaba amaneciendo recién. La sensación de desorientación que tenía lo dejo un poco noqueado, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir frio ni a reaccionar de la forma en que estaba, no podía dejar ese malestar de mareo.

Unos quejidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama, para ver a Derek jadeando y quejándose en el saco de dormir medio cubriéndole, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla también.

Se acercó para despertarlo, trato de moverlo pero era como tratar de mover una roca, no reaccionaba y parecía que estaba peor a cada segundo, no podía conseguir reacción alguna.

Trato de golpear su rostro suavemente.

“Derek, Derek. Vamos grandote despierta.”

No había respuesta pareciera que estaba convulsionando de un momento a otro.

Le dio una palmada en el rostro, y todo fue demasiado rápido. Derek abrió los ojos, pero sus ojos estaban brillando de un color dorado, salto hacia a delante sus facciones cambiaron, Dientes se alargaron así como sus cejas desaparecieron y sus rasgos eran más toscos, con sus orejas en punta.

Cuando había saltado lo empujo cayendo al suelo y pudo sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho se lo agarro firmemente, sin dejar de ver a Derek que estaban jadeando con sus rasgos de lobo afuera viendo hacia todas partes como si fuera un animal acorralado, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el suelo.

Su rostro volvió a la normalidad dando paso a una expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento mientras se arrodillaba. “Stiles- Yo lo siento no quise lastimarte.” Parecía profundamente mortificado tratando de ver la herida. “Los siento, lo siento deja revisar eso.”

La herida no era muy grande solo unos rasguños algo profundos pero nada serio. “He chico grande si no es nada tan serio, no te preocupes.” Trate de calmarlo parecía más preocupado el, que yo por la herida.

“Pude haberte matado.”

“Pero no lo hiciste, así que no te culpes. No es la peor herida que he tenido y tú lo sabes.”

Sin respuesta él se levantó, salió de la habitación al minuto volvió con un botiquín y comenzó a tratar la herida.

Se veía muy abrumado mientras trataba la herida cuan mucho cuidado.

“Es interesante ver que tiene implementos para tratar heridas siendo un familia de hombres lobos”

Su seño parecía más fruncido, suspiro por un momento y respondió. “Somos una familia de lobos, pero no todos son hombres lobos mi hermano mayor Alex es humano así como el menor Noah.”

“Así que podríamos decir que el gen de lobo no es dominante.” La conversación lo estaba tranquilizo, cuando termino con el vendaje agarre su brazo el pareció sorprendido.

Lo comencé a ver y pude notar lo que parecía unas marcas similares de color rojo en el brazo en la misma posición y lugar que las heridas que tenía, el vínculo las había provocado _¿Te duele?_

“No, no me duele.”

_Esto lo provoco el vínculo, sé que te está doliendo. No sacas nada mintiéndome._

“Stiles, creo que sería más cómodo si hablas.” Derek estaba mirando un poco nervioso.

“¿Que? Pero si te estaba hablando.”

“Estabas comunicándote mentalmente conmigo, eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa.”

“Lo siento no quise hacerlo, disculpa si te incomode.” Se había calmado completamente ya

“Deja que te pase otra camiseta para que puedas dormir.” Con eso me había acordado en el estado en el que estaba.”

Estando cambiado de ropa y en la cama de nuevo puede notar los pasos de Derek pero la sorpresa fue notar que él se metió en la cama también dándome la espalda. No quise decir nada, era su cama después de todo.

“Disculpa si te incomodo… es mi instinto ver que estés bien y hacerte compañía.”

_No te preocupes, que duermas bien._

“Tú también.”


	6. Las cosas que pueden suceder.

Al abrir los ojos Derek se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared, mientras pensaba. Se sentía más relajado hace mucho que no había podido conciliar el sueño de esa forma por mucho tiempo. Ya no sentía el dolor en su brazo empezó a observarlo y se fijó en que a no estaba la marca que tenía antes.

Al darse vuelta pudo ver que Stiles seguía durmiendo acurrucado con las mantas.

Eran las 14 horas, lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo para comer. Al bajar al comedor se encontró con la mayoría de la familia tomando un desayuno. Sus hermanos, Amanda la esposa de Alex, sus tíos Adam, Peter, los abuelos, Anais, Jeremy y Nora, solo faltaban sus primos, los gemelos. Generalmente después de una luna llena al final todos terminaban intercambiando las horas de comida un poco. Su tía María se acercó desde la cocina a darle un abrazo mientras llevaba algunas tostadas en la mano.

“¿Cómo dormiste?” Pregunto ella.

“Bien tía, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien.” No era una mentira hace mucho que no dormía más de 2 horas seguidas. Se apartó del abrazo.

Peter tenía a Noah en su regazo durmiendo mientras terminaba de comer, el siempre fue muy apegado a su tío y Peter del, siempre estaba cuidándolo. La duda constante que tenía era de por qué él no tenía sus propios hijos si era tan bueno con los niños. Claro no era de las personas de tener relaciones estables.

Su madre se levantó de la mesa llevando su taza, mientras se quedó pensando y pregunto “¿Cómo esta nuestro invitado?”

Se congelo en el lugar mientras miro a todos en la mesa, su tío Adam se rio. “Cálmate Derek, Talía nos contó lo que sucedió anoche.”

“Está bien, ahora.” No estaba del todo seguro decirles que paso a lastimarlo por una pesadilla, pero ya que todos conocían la situación. “Tuve una pesadilla.” Dios un suspiro.

“¿Que paso?” Pregunto su padre.

“Trato de despertarme y pase a lastimarlo, ya le atendí la herida. Ahora está durmiendo.” Fue la respuesta mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

“Creo que con todo lo ocurrido anoche olvidamos el tema de tus pesadillas.” Su madre puntualizo.

“Cuando se despierte, voy a revisar sus heridas.”

“Creo que lo mejor sería que lo veamos ahora.” Laura parecía nerviosa un poco.

“Creo que tienes razón sobrina querida, no creo que queramos a esos culos emplumados enojados por lastimar a su polluelo.” Peter trataba de parecer gracioso en la forma que lo decía pero en su mirada había cierto temor. Lo más probable es que estaba preocupado por Noah y los gemelos, al ser los más pequeños.

“Nadie les hará daño.” Fue la voz de Stiles en la entrada al comedor, todos los hombre lobos de la sala se sobresaltaron, ninguno se había percatado de la presencia del joven ni lo habían escuchado. Parece que Stiles estaba un poco preocupado viendo la reacción de todos.

“Disculpen por asustarlos, no era mi intención.” Dio un suspiro. “Buenos días o buenas tardes, creo que estoy perdido un poco con la hora. Así que no estoy muy seguro pero…” Mientras estaba saludando con su mano derecha hacia un gesto y se pudo ver, que en sus vendajes había unas líneas rojas de sangre. Lo cual fue un poco extraño ya que tampoco habían captado el aroma de la sangre.

Derek se acercó a Stiles y tomo su brazo herido. “Déjame revisarlo.”

“¿Cómo estas Stiles?” Pregunto su madre parecía un poco molesta del que se encontrara ahí, nadie la desobedecía y ella claramente le había dicho que se mantuviera en la habitación durante el día.

“Bien, señora. Disculpe si no seguí sus instrucciones pero no me sentía cómodo cuando note que Derek no estaba en la habitación.”

Derek seguía sacando los vendajes pero cuando vio donde se suponía que debía estar la herida solo pudo hacer una exclamación “O, esto es interesante.”

Laura se paró de su asiento y se acercó a los dos “¿No habías dicho que estaba lastimado?”

En el brazo no había herida alguna solo unas marcas blancas donde las heridas habían estado antes. Stiles comenzó a tocarse el brazo palpando las líneas. Parecía confundido igual que ellos.

“¿Acaso no viste la sangre en los vendajes?” Pregunto un poco molesto Derek.

“Esto parece que cosa de locos.” Exclamo Laura, tomando los vendajes de la mano de Derek y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La abuela Nora se levantó de su asiento mientras le hablaba “Tomen asiento ustedes dos para que coman algo.”

Se sirven en silencio bajo la mirada de la familia el sonido parece ser incomodo, hasta que su padre se aclara la garganta y pregunta “Stiles ¿Qué paso con tu herida? No se supone que eres como un humano ahora.”

“No esto seguro, pero voy a hacer una suposición simplemente ya que soy claramente nuevo en esto.”

Eso llama la atención de la familia expectantes de lo que dirá.

“Cuando sufrí la herida, Derek también obtuvo marcas en la misma ubicación que las mías.” Derek se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna. “Supongo que esto está siendo algo en ambos sentido, no sé si me explico.”

Peter toma la palabra mientras acomoda a Noah en sus brazos. “Por lo que estoy entendiendo es que las habilidades de Derek son las que te curaron ¿o no?”

Derek levanta la vista y habla. “Si ese es el caso, podría ser que la curación se transfiere a ti pero de una forma más lenta por eso la cantidad de sangre y -”

Laura lo interrumpe. “A mi lo que me llama la atención si estabas lastimado ¿cómo es que no pudimos detectar tu olor o el de la sangre? Cuando claramente anoche si podíamos.”

“Eso lo puedo responder yo. Hola, disculpe por la interrupción.”

Todos en la mesa se paran inmediatamente para enfrentar a los dos hombres que estaban en el umbral. Stiles se da vuelta y se paró inmediatamente casi tropieza pero es sostenido por uno de hombres, el más alto, con una musculatura pronunciada, con ojos azul-verdoso acompañados con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Stiles. Su cabello de color castaño se caía por encima de su rostro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Stiles.

El otro hombre era más pequeño con el pelo castaño igual un poco largo también. Pero parecía estar con sus ojos casi cerrados mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro viendo a la familia Hale.

Peter parecía querer retroceder con Noah en sus brazos. Y los demás parecían a punto de saltar sobre los recién llegados, Alex tenía un brazo enfrente de su esposa embarazada.

El hombre más bajo levanto las manos y hablo “Hey cálmense, solo venimos a ver a nuestro sobrino aquí.”

“Acaso los de su clase ¿no saben utilizar las puertas? O no le han enseñados modales. Hablo molesta la abuela Nora.

Stiles se dirigió a abrazar a al otro hombre y lo abrazo también.

El Hombre más alto se rasco la nuca con una mirada un poco avergonzado. “Disculpen por ser algo inoportunos, pero a Gabe le gusta ser un poco dramático en sus entradas.”

“HEEY eso es lo que te gusta de mí, no lo niegues.” Exclamo Gabe un poco ofendido.

Stiles se alejó y miro hacia la familia. “Permítanme presentarlos” el apunto al hombre más alto “Él es mío tío Sam Winchester.” Apuntando hacia el otro hombre. “Él es mi tío Gabriel.”

“Oye chico has las presentaciones correctamente.” Diciendo eso tomo un paso adelante y hablo “Disculpen por mi intromisión pero quería saber cómo estaba mi sobrino querido. Me presento son El Arcángel Gabriel, un placer conocerlos.” Y procedió a hacer una reverencia

“Mierda, primero ángeles de culo pomposos y ahora una arcángel.” Exclamo Peter.

Gabriel solo le dio una mirada y procedió a sacar un dulce se su bolsillo y se lo comió. Miro hacia Sam el cual solo sonrió y miro hacia otro lado.

De un momento a otro Gabriel empezó a brillar con un tono dorado y unas alas de color castaño aparecieron en su espalda, en total tenía 6 alas plegadas en su espalda mientras veía a la familia hale y tan pronto como aparecieron desaparecieron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de procesar lo que acaban de ver y sentir, la energía que había despedido haba sido abrumadora, tanto Ian como Talía pensaron que fue mucho mayor que la que había proyectado Dean, pero esta no parecía agresiva, solo demasiado fuerte.

“Para responder a la pregunta de la bella señorita aquí presente.” Le guiño un ojo a Laura y al mismo tiempo se recibió un golpe de parte de Sam en el brazo. Laura parecía un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Gabriel.

“Ustedes no pueden sentir a Stiles a que su cuerpo esta tratando de adaptarse a su nueva condición de mortalidad temporal.”

“¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? ¿No podría ser algo riesgoso? si nadie lo puede detectar” El abuelo Jeremy pregunto tomando asiento en la mesa de nuevo con los brazos cruzados. Los demás Hale estaban de la misma forma tomando sus lugares en la mesa, solo Talía e Ian estaban de pie uno al lado del otro y Peter que tenía a Noah en sus brazos, claramente en una postura de desconfianza.

“Si podría ser riesgoso y estoy bastante seguro de eso. Ya que soy yo el que tiene experiencia construyendo cuerpos.” Diciendo volvió a sacar un dulce de su chaqueta y procedió a desenvolverlo. “Todavía estamos averiguando que fue lo que paso anoche, pero además veníamos para decirles que el enlace entre ¿Derek, verdad?”

Derek asintió, mientras el arcángel procedió a comerse el dulce.

“El enlace entre Derek y Stiles es defectuoso y algo relativamente extraño, ya que no haba visto algo así antes, conforme pase el tiempo se volverá un enlace normal. Pero mientras eso ocurra algunas habilidades de Derek las adquirirá Stiles, como Derek adquirirá algunas habilidades de Stiles mientras él las recupera con el tiempo. Aunque eso solo será hasta el enlace sea fortalecido y afianzado.”

“Si es algo nuevo y no lo había visto antes ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?” Pregunto Talía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba muy atenta tratando de ver alguna mentira en lo que decía.

“Porque estoy viendo el enlace ahora y lo estaba analizando.”

María interrumpió. “Jeremy puedes ver a los gemelos parece que se despertaron, Cora ayúdalo también.”

Cora hizo una mueca pero se levantó y acompaño a su tío para ver a los pequeños. Stiles se quedó mirando a Derek. “¿No habías dicho que las habitaciones estaba insonorizadas?”

La abuela Anais respondió. “Si están insonorizadas, pero solo hasta cierto punto, en este caso ellos están saltando en la pieza y gritando a todo pulmón por eso podemos escucharlos.”

Gabriel exclamo mientras alzaba su mano “Ya, a lo que veníamos te trajimos algunas cosas personales que podrías necesitar por un tiempo” Cuando dijo esas palabras en su mano apareció un bolso el cual recibió Stiles y dejo a los pies.

“Y queríamos hablar ciertas cosas con ustedes 2 en privado.” Apunto hacia Stiles y Derek.

“Si me permiten damas y caballeros se los traigo en unos minutos.” Sin esperar respuesta Gabriel tomo la mano de Stiles y el hombro de Derek, al mismo tiempo que Sam sujetaba el hombro de Gabriel.

Aparecieron en medio del bosque. Por un momento Derek se tambaleo no se esperaba encontrarse en medio de la nada. Se dio vueltas tratando de ver en qué lugar se encontraba pero no era algún lugar cercano.

“Disculpa por asustarte, pero esto era lo más rápido.” Gabriel dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera encantado por la expresión de desconcierto que tenía Derek.

“Tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto del ataque de Stiles.” Sam hablo mientras se colocaba de espaldas a al grupo. “La verdad es que teníamos que hablar con ustedes por la posibilidad de que tengamos que colocarles un tatuaje.”

“Ya que por el momento Stiles está siendo un humano, estábamos pensando en que no sería malo tener un poco de protección extra.” Continúo Gabriel.

Derek estaba un poco confundido. “¿Por qué un tatuaje? ¿De que serviría eso?”

“No referimos a esto.” Sam se desabrocho la camisa para mostrar un tatuaje en el parte superior del pecho casi al centro. El tatuaje era una estrella envuelto en lo que parecía ser llamas o en medio de un sol “Esto es un tatuaje anti-posesión. Esto es para que los demonios no puedan tomar el control de cuerpo de una persona.”

“No creo que me gustaría tener otro tatuaje.” Él ya tenía el tatuaje de la familia el Triskelion.

“Se lo vamos a colocar donde ustedes quieran, pero no se preocupen no abra aguja involucradas.” Agrego Gabriel.

“¿Esto será hasta que recupere mi gracia?” Pregunto Stiles.

“Si, a menos que lo quieres mantener después, tu papas no les gusta mucho la idea pero es algo que hay que hacer.”

“No sabemos a ciencia cierta si los demonios pueden poseer a un Hombre lobo, pero lo mejor es estar preparados Derek, también me gustaría que hablaras con tu familia para que ellos también los tengan.” Gabriel estaba serio ahora.

“Mierda ¿quieren colocarles tatuaje a toda la familia incluyendo a los niños?” Eso no parecía ser algo bueno, lo más probable es que desencadenaría una que otra discusión.

“Solo si aceptan” Sam declaro. “No te preocupes en el caso de que acepten, a lo pequeños le colocaremos en un lugar no visible y pequeño, esto no les va a doler ¿Dónde quieren el tatuaje?”

Derek estaba dudando por un momento pero al final se decidió “En el hombro derecho.”

“En el hombro izquierdo” respondió Stiles. “Después lo más probable es que tenga una catedra de parte de Papá por esto.”

“Oh chico no tienes ni idea, prepara tu emplumado culo para eso y reza al abuelo que no sean tan largo.” Gabriel se reía mientras pronunciaba eso y toco el hombro de Stiles y después el de Derek.

Derek pudo sentir una ligera sensación de calor donde la mano de Gabriel toco. Después se alejó un poco. “Listo mejor será que los llevemos a la casa, Stiles podrías agregar algunas protecciones a la casa.”

“Si tío.”

“Espera ¿eso fue todo?” Derek exclamo confundido.

“Te dije que era algo rápido después puedes revisarte el tatuaje si quieres, mejor los dejo en la casa.” Diciendo eso volvió a tocar los hombros de cada uno y Sam el suyo. Aparecieron afuera de la casa.

“Vendremos a verte dentro de unos días para ver cómo están las cosas, y si necesitas algo solo llámanos.” Diciendo eso Sam le entrego un celular a Stiles.

Se dieron un abrazo entre ellos y después Gabriel dio un abrazo algo efusivo a Stiles que pareció quitarle el aire al joven.

“Cuídalo Fido.”

Con esas palabras desaparecieron, quedando los dos a la puerta de la casa con la preocupación de Derek, al tener la sensación que había caído en la madriguera del conejo. Espera ¿eso no lo convertía en Alicia?


	7. Pequeños fragmentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si no actualice la historia antes, empezó a postergarla y al final me salieron otras cosas que me dejaron sin tiempo alguno. >_

Cuando le informaron a la familia sobre las marca anti-posesión que debían realizarse, en caso de. No fue muy bien recibido a excepción de Laura y Peter que estaban curiosos en la forma que había descrito Derek de cómo Gabriel había llevado el proceso, pero Peter dijo que si le lastimaba de alguna forma, aunque el dolor fuera mínimo, de ninguna manera les colocarían las marcas a los niños.

En el transcurso del día Stiles comenzó a intercambiar ideas con Peter y el abuelo Jeremy sobre las marcas de protección que se podrían agregar a la casa. Era bastante interesante escuchar como Stiles podía mantener la conversación con Peter y el abuelo Jeremy ya que ninguno se podía mantener en un tema determinado por mucho rato.

Hablaban de todo un poco.

Su madre en todo momento no despego su oído de Stiles, trataba de mantenerlo lo más vigilado posible aunque nunca estuvo solo, siempre había alguien de la familia con él. Tuvo que retirarse en un momento para reprender a Cora cuando llego al medio día, exigiendo donde se había metido, la cual solo le dijo que había ido a visitar a su novio.

Cora estaba un poco desconfiada de la historia y de los sucesos que le relataron. Por lo menos eso fue hasta que aparecieron Dean y Castiel en la tarde.

Los tatuajes los coloco Castiel.

Dean esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en el momento antes de que colocaran los tatuajes. Lo cual solo dejaba más nerviosos a los Hales, aunque le seguían creyendo a Derek.

“No sé por qué, están tan nerviosos con un simple tatuaje indoloro. Ni que les fueran a marcas las costillas.”

Derek estaba pensando en todo las pequeñas cosas que habían estado soltando Dean, Gabriel y Stiles. ¿A qué se referían con eso de que sus padres habían sido humanos? ¿O por qué Gabriel había dicho que tenía experiencia con crear cuerpos?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando se lo pregunto a Stiles directamente en la noche, mientras estaban en su habitación.

“¿A qué se refería tu padre con marcar las costillas?” Le pregunto Derek cuando estaban solos.

“Por lo que se, mi padre Castiel marco los huesos de mi papá Dean y mi tío para esconderlos del cielo.” Fue la respuesta directa que dio sin mayores complicaciones. No había mentira en sus palabras.

Pero ¿Por qué esconderse de los cielos? No se suponen que son ángeles. “Y sobre lo que tu tío dijo, sobre tener experiencia creando cuerpos.”

“Mi papá Dean era humano antes.” Comenzó a decir Stiles. “Él ha sido muchas cosas. Humano entre comillas, ya que estaba destinado a ser el recipiente del Arcángel Miguel. También fue Vampiro temporalmente así como un Demonio y por último fue convertido en un ángel por mi tío Gabriel.”

Eso era interesante. “¿Por qué fue convertido en un ángel?”

“Esa es una de las historia que le encanta contar a mi tío, para serte sincero.” Stiles parecía meditar por un momento hasta que prosiguió. “Tiene que saber primero, antes los ángeles no tenían un cuerpo propio, físicamente hablando. Antes de que yo naciera los ángeles eran seres de energía que tenían que pedir prestado el cuerpo a una persona para poder andar en la tierra.”

“Después que los ángeles cayeran en un momento y muchos murieran y mi padres y mi tío Sam pasaran muchas penurias. Mi tío Gabriel decidió terminar su retiro y tomo las riendas de la situación. Mi papá se había sacrificado después de haber pasado un tiempo en demonio, había muerto en un punto, una vez más. Pero mi tío decidió darle otra vida, así que lo revivió como con un ángel, el primer ángel omega. Para que estuviera junto a mi Padre Castiel.”

“El decidió crear cuerpos a los ángeles para que no se tuvieran que sacrificar más vidas de los humanos. Al mismo tiempo como una broma le dio la capacidad de tener hijos a mi papá.

“Sus palabras fueron si a Dean-O le gusta ser un dolor en el culo de los demás, él podría tener uno después.” Stiles se reía mientras seguía contando la historia.

“Después cuando mi padre, se enteró que estaba embarazado de mí. Quería matar a mi tío Gabriel, por su broma.”

“Aunque él dijo que no tenía nada que alegar, porque podría tener su propia familia con la persona que amaba.”

“Aunque por lo que se mi papá nunca creyó que el fuera lo suficiente bueno para ser padre algún día, le aterraba el solo la idea de cometer un error.”

“Desde ese punto se les dio cuerpo a todos los ángeles, y también la capacidad de que pudieran tener hijos, aunque eso fue algo bastante complicado en un principio por lo que me han contado la mayoría de los ángeles mayores, tienden a solo seguir ordenes, no tienen lo que ustedes llaman libre albedrio, o ven a otros que empiezan a pensar por sí mismo como que están quebrantando las normas.”

Pero Stiles no parecía ser así, el parecía se alguien con el cual se podía tratar si complicaciones. “¿Pero tú no eres así?”

“Nop, no soy así, mis padres me dieron la suficiente libertad. Me enseñaron, jugaron conmigo, castigos y esas cosas. Como un niño normal, si no fuera por…”

De repente Stiles se cayó, bajo su mirada como si algo le molestara, su aromo cambio. “¿Qué te paso?”

Levanto la vista y volvió a sonreír. “Nada no te preocupes. Me estaba acordando de algo, la gran mayoría de los ángeles le tienen un gran respeto a mi padre Castiel, pero no es así con mi papá y por ello no tengo muy buenas relaciones con los otros ángeles.”

“Eso es una mierda, que quieres que te diga.”

Stiles suspiro. “Bueno que se le va a hacer, no les puedes caer bien a todo.”

El más que nadie sabía, lo que era que te juzgaran por haber nacido diferente de los demás. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible. Y eso casi le cuesta muy caro.

La conversación murió después de eso al final solo simplemente se prepararon para acostarse, pero cuando estaba preparándose para dormir en el suelo.

Stiles lo detuvo. “¿Por qué no compartimos la cama? Ya lo hicimos una vez no veo por qué tenga que haber un problema, y además es suficientemente grande para los dos.”

Él no quería lastimarlo como la noche anterior, trato de debatir eso pero no capaz de darle un argumento que lo hiciera ceder. Al final se acostaron espalda con espalda.

Derek sintió cuando Stiles se durmió a su lado, lo que le llego a preguntarse ¿cómo podía ser tan confiado con alguien como él?

Se quedó mucho tiempo ahí despierto pensando en cómo era esta su vida ahora, no quería dormir. No debía dormir.

Pero las imágenes vinieron a su mente. El rostro de la mujer que pensó que amaba, la mujer por la que creyó que sería capaz de dar su vida.

Su risa golpeo sus oídos. La risa cruel, burlona. No esa risa cálida, o lo que creía que era cálida, que se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

Riéndose de lo fácil que había sido engañar a un animal como él. Por cada frase que salía de su boca ella enterraba un cuchillo en su cuerpo poco a poco y lo dejaba ahí, no le permitía que las heridas cerraran. No podía hacer más que gruñir, no era capaz de liberarse de sus ataduras.

Ella seguía con su plática mientras seguía torturándolo, le conectaba cables con corriente con los cuchillos en su cuerpo todavía. Agujas enterradas en sus dedos, lo mantuvo ahí hasta que sentía perder la cabeza, quería parara, que se detuviera. Cerraba los ojos y clamaba por ayuda. Sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sentía tanta impotencia, frustración y debilidad por estar en esa situación.

La tortura seguía mientras ella relataba lo que le esperaba a su familia, de cómo morirían igual que los perros que eran, y todo gracias a él.

Siguió murmurando piedad por los suyos, hasta que sintió una maño en su pecho, un toque cálido, casi reconfortante. Pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, de ver su cara de nuevo. Hasta que sintió otra voz que lo llamaba, que no era la voz de Kate. La voz sonaba preocupada mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Trato de concentrase en la voz que repetía una y otra vez.

_Despierta Derek. Despierta._

Era un engaño, era Kate tratando de darle esperanza de nuevo, para solo arrebatárselas y seguir torturándolo.

_Despierta Derek. Despierta, Vamos hombre, es un sueño._

Ella ya no estaba, pero su recuerdo la carcomía en la memoria. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Stiles que lo estaba sosteniendo en sus hombros. Parpadeo un poco tratando de acostumbrase a la luz.

“O por amor al abuelo, por fin te despertaste.” El parecía aliviado, pero cuanto tiempo había tratado de despertarlo. Un escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo y si lo había lastimado de nuevo.

Se incorporó rápidamente ganándose un quejido de protesta de parte de Stiles. Y empezó a examinar los brazos y el pecho de Stiles aun con sus protestas, dio un suspiro. No tenía lesión alguna.

“Oye cálmate si no me ha pasado nada.”

“Perdón. No quise incomodarte.” Agacho su mirada un poco avergonzado por la reacción que había tenido.

“No hay problema, me tenías un poco preocupado no era capaz de despertarte hace rato.”

Derek no quería preocupar a Stiles, le gustaba el aroma natural del chico no quería que cambiara por preocupaciones hacia él. “Lo siento.”

“¿Quieres que te traiga algo?” Le pregunto Stiles.

“No, Gracias. Lo mejor sería tratar de dormir.”

Se volvieron a acostar pero esta vez Stiles se acostó más cerca de Derek, sus espaldas tocándose. Solo escucho en su mente _“Yo te cuido.”_ Después de eso Stiles solo se quedó dormido a su lado.

Derek pensó en el toque cálido de Stiles cuando había tratado de despertarlo. Y trato de enfocarse en el latido del corazón del joven ángel, el cual estaba siendo constante cuando había vuelto a dormirse. Solo trato de centrase en el sonido, dejando que se adentrara en su mente. Tratando de no pensar en nada más que el palpitar del corazón de la persona que yacía a su lado mientras su cuerpo se adentraba en el sueño.


End file.
